Conventional systems and methods for biasing power amplifiers may be costly, cumbersome and inefficient—e.g., resulting in excessive power consumption and heat. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.